


When I was your man

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Break Up, sort of a song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Based off of the lyrics of When I was your manMm, too young, too dumb to realizeThat I should have bought you flowersAnd held your handShould have gave you all my hoursWhen I had the chanceTake you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was danceNow my baby's dancingBut she's dancing with another man
Relationships: Adam Page/Brandon Cutler, Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
> That I should have bought you flowers  
> And held your hand  
> Should have gave you all my hours  
> When I had the chance  
> Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was danceNow my baby's dancing  
> But she's dancing with another man

Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was danceNow my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man  


"Come on Ken! Keep up." Nick called from where him and Matt were already at the door of the club. Kenny was still far behind, dragging his feet as he walked. Nick and Matt were determined to get him to have a good night out. Ever since his break up with Adam he's been distant, and they were starting to worry. 

To night was the one year celebration of AEW being on tv, and to celebrate Kahn had rented an area in a popular club for everyone, and on top of that non of them had to pay to get in. It was actually a pretty good deal, but Kenny had had no desire to go. First off, being someone who didn't drink made clubs a lot less fun. And two, Adam was definitely going to be there. The second one was reason enough to stay in his room and play video games all night, but Nick and Matt has shown up and begged him to come. 

"Took you long enough." Matt joked as He walked up to them finally. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, but quickly put on a fake smile. He at least owed it to his friends to pretend he was having a good night. As they walked I He cringed a bit at the loud music. He hate shot like this so much, a conman thing to cause a fight between him and Adam. 

———————————————————

_“I just_ _don’t see why we can’t stay here, have a night in together?” Kenny asked seated on the shared hotel bed. He was looking at Adam who was standing at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed over_

_“A night in isn’t special of its all we do. I enjoy going out, seeing people.” Adam argued._

_“Adam, do we have to do this tonight? We both know we will end up just staying in.” Kenny said chuckling, but instead of_ _laughing with him, Adam saw red. Ya, maybe he always gave in, but something about Kenny mentioning it just pissed him off._

_“You know what? Fuck you Omega.” He said grabbing his wallet and phone from the desk they were sitting on and headed to the door._

_“Wait Adam! Where are you going!?” Kenny called getting on his feet to follow him._

_“I’m going out for drinks with friends, then I’m staying with one of them tonight. I don’t always give into you Kenny. Get your shit straight Adam said before storming out of the room._

————————————————————

Kenny frowned at the memory. He had far to many of Adam storming away from him. As he made his way through the large crowd of people, he looked around himself. He didn’t know anyone, but then he saw Cody walk into an area and decided to make his way over. 

“Kenny! You came.” Cody said genuinely surprised. 

“Matt and Nick dragged me.” He explained letting his eyes wander over the people in the room, and of course they landed in Adam who was sitting with Brandon. It felt like He was being stabbed in the chest, the worst memory of Adam coming up. 

————————————————————

_“Wait what?” Kenny asked, his eyes set firmly on Adam._

 _“We need to break up.”_

“ _Why? Adam I don’t understand, I thought we had something amazing going.” Kenny questioned. His chest felt tight, and he was starting to loose his breath._

_“Kenny, I’m so sorry. But I’m not happy, I feel like a damn prisoner. We just, are two different.” Adam said, looking down at his hands._

_“Are you talking about the going out? I’ll go out with you more, Adam I promise! But please don’t leave me.” Kenny was begging now, and tears were freely flowing down his face._

“Kenny, I owe it to myself and you to not drag ourself along.” 

_“Please Adam! I’ll change anything you want! Just pleas!!” Kenny couldn’t stop crying, and felt a twinge of hope as Adam walked towards him, reaching for his face. Adam whipped away a tear, a few of his own falling._

_“You shouldn’t have to change a damn thing for anyone Kenny. You deserve better.” Adam whispered._

_“No no no no no! NO! Adam you are the best!” Kenny argued Causing Adam to smile. Adam kisses him lightly, but pulled away before Kenny could grab a hold of the kiss._

_“Good bye Kenny.”_

————————————————————

If that wasn’t bad enough for Kenny, he just about saw red as Brandon leaned over to kiss Adam lightly, who didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. He was angry for a moment before he remembered all the times he made Adam run away crying, never going to find him after. 

Brandon looked up a bit and caught the gaze of Kenny Omega. He froze a bit, unsure of what to do before motioning for Brandon to meet him out side. Kenny walked quickly to get out of that building, standing off to the side as he waited for Brandon. 

It only took a few minutes but then Brandon was outside as well, and apologize already coming out of him but Kenny stoped him. “Don’t apologize, just listen. Adam really loves to go dancing and when you get him flowers, but he won’t say anything because he’ll be afraid you’ll make fun of him because of how feminine that is. His favorite flowers are White roses and daffodils. He loves to go out with friends so make sure he can. Also, if he cry’s, go after him, it makes him feel better.” He said quickly before turning to walk away before he felt an arm on him. 

“Thank you Kenny.” Branson said a genuine smile on his face. “Anything else?”

“Yes actually. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you will have to put him back together, I broke him, but you can fix him. So I’m sorry” he said before taking off down the street. That was it, his Adam was gone.


End file.
